The present invention relates to a powered carrier, and more particularly to controls for a powered hand truck.
Hand trucks (or dollies) are well known and commonly used both residentially and commercially to move objects from place to place. Many improvements have been made over recent years to improve hand trucks, and current models provide quality and convenience. However, due to the geometry of basic hand trucks, they are limited to carrying objects of limited dimensions. Convertible hand trucks having four wheels have been developed which are able to carry objects too bulky for two wheel hand trucks.
Because of the high quality built into many hand trucks, they may be used to move very heavy objects. While these qualities have expanded the utility of hand trucks, the ability to carry heavy objects has also created greater weights for operators to deal with. Such heavy weight has created a need for some form of power assistance for hand truck operators. However, in order to retain the utility of the hand truck, the powered hand truck must have weight and dimensions similar to the prior art hand truck. Additionally, the powered hand truck must be controllable in a safe manner, and must allow manual use of the powered hand truck in the event that the power unit fails. Because there are many prior art hand trucks in use, there is a further need to easily convert manual hand trucks to powered hand trucks.
A powered hand truck resolving the above mentioned problems is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/761,089, filed Jan. 20, 2004 by the present Applicant. The '089 application describes a powered hand truck and a kit for converting a manual hand truck to a powered hand truck. The powered hand truck of the '089 application includes a speed control located on or near a handle used to steer the hand truck. Both a wired speed control and a wireless speed control are described therein. While the '089 application discloses many useful features for a powered hand truck, control improvements remain which may improve the control and safety of powered hand trucks.